Opening/Timmy's trilogy wishes
This is the opening scene to Katie Jones' Adventures of The Fairly OddParents Wishology. film starts with Katie and her friends at the park. Katie Jones: (sighs) What a beautiful day it is! Meg Griffin: You said it. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope Jenny like me wearing my eco-skin. It did make me look like a human. Katie Jones: Yeah, pretty much. What do you think, Robotboy? Does it make him look human? Robotboy: Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. At least I'm a Techno-organic after all. I wonder what adventure await. Meg Griffin: Same here! Katie Jones: Me too! Robotboy: Me three! Conaria Lacey: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Say, Kat. Who did you make friends with? Katie Jones: Reggie Abbott a.k.a. Twelve. Meg Griffin: Who's Reggie Abbott? Katie Jones: She's my best friend, I met her at her birthday party. I go to Endless Island with her all the time when I visit her. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. But, will she see me as a techno-organic? Katie Jones: Maybe. But do you even care about that if it happens? Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe. But, I could keep wearing my exo-skin if I wanted to. So, yeah. Katie Jones: All right, okay. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. If Reggie sees me, she thinks I'm a normal teenager. Katie: Yeah, pretty much. others agree Conaria Lacey: And how did Ryan get his Exo-skin? Katie Jones: He got it from Nora Wakeman, Jenny Wakeman's mother. Sari Sumdac: Cool. I remember it well. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah, sis. Where could Reggie be? Katie Jones: She maybe in Endless Island or at her house. Ryan F-Freeman: Sure, if there be a new adventure, we will be ready. Like Jenny Wakeman. Did she wear her exo-skin like me? Meg Griffin: She used to. Let's go see Reggie. cuts to Reggie's room in her house Ryan F-Freeman: Reggie? Katie Jones: Reggie? Ryan F-Freeman: I think she must've gone off to somewhere. I guess my team will be okay with my mom, Queen Ryanara. Katie Jones: She must be on Endless Island. Ryan, grab your key. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm right with you, Kate! a key Katie Jones: Meg! Sari! We'll be back in a few minutes. Just stay here til Ryan and I get back. Meg Griffin: Sure thing, Caitlin! Sari Sumdac: You can count on us! Katie Jones: Robotboy, Ryan, you ready? Ryan-F-Freeman: Ready is my thing. Robotboy: Oh, yeah! Katie Jones: With this key, create a door, to take us to your righteous shores, to give us fun when there is none, and make reality undone! To the edges of infinity, Endless Island, set us free! Katie and Robotboy are sent to Endless Island. Ryan and Katie are in their Endless forms, except Robotboy. Katie Jones: Boys, welcome to Endless Island. Ryan-F-Freeman: Wow! That is new. Robotboy: Nice form, Katie. Katie Jones: Thanks, I mean... my Endless form always goes good with my Winx form. Ryan F-Freeman: And what's my Endless form be? Katie Jones: I don't know, you do look great in your Endless form that you're in. You might wanna look at your reflection. uses her powers to create a mirror to make Ryan look at his Endless form Ryan-F-Freeman: Woah, I'm really lovin' this Endless form. Reggie Abbott: Katie, is that you? Katie Jones: Hey, Reggie! and Katie hug Reggie Abbott: It's so good to see you! Katie Jones: You too, Reggie. Reggie Abbott: Who are these two guys? Are you guys friends with Katie? Robotboy: Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: Names Ryan. Prime-prince of Friendship. Reggie Abbott: Please to meet you, Ryan. And who is this cute little robot? Ryan F-Freeman: This is Robotboy. He is Katie's boyfriend and she call him Ro. I know that was a name of the Barbie Ro. Reggie Abbott: Cool! pleased to meet you, Ro. Robotboy: Pleased meet you. Ryan F-Freeman: And you got a 12 on your chest. You must be also known as Twelve. Reggie Abbott: That's right! Ryan F-Freeman: And like Katie, I am a normal teenager like you. Reggie Abbott: Nice! So what brings you guys here to Endless? Katie Jones: Well, we would be on an adventure and visit a kid named Timmy Turner. Reggie Abbott: Hey, me too! Timmy asked me to come visit. Ryan-F-Freeman: He did? Reggie Abbott: Yep. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Katie Jones: Cool! Let's get back to Meg and Sari, they must be waiting for us. Come on, Reggie! Reggie Abbott: I'm right behind you! Ryan F-Freeman: You know how to leave this place, Twelve? Reggie Abbott: Yep. Just learn from the pro. uses her key to create a portal back to Reggie's room Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. You're a smart lady. What Endless nickname will I get? Katie Jones: at the number on his chest How about Thirteen? Ryan-F-Freeman: Nice one! Katie Jones: Thanks! Reggie Abbott: All right, guys! Follow me! Katie, Ryan, and Robotboy went through the portal and made it back to Reggie's room Sari Sumdac: Katie, you're back! Meg Griffin: Where are you guys going? Reggie Abbott: On an adventure and visit Timmy Turner. Ryan F-Freeman: Meg, will you come with me? Meg Griffin: Count me in! Sari Sumdac: Me too! Katie Jones: All right! Let's go! Ryan-F-Freeman: To Dimsdale! set off to Dimsdale. At night Conaria Lacey: Yeah! But what are we gonna do in Dimsdale? Katie Jones: Ryan’s brother Cody knows this. We were about to start Katie Jones' Adventures of the Fairly OddParents Wishology. Jenny Wakeman: What's Wishology? Katie Jones: It's a Fairly OddParents trilogy movie. It centers around 10-year-old Timmy Turner, his fairy godparents Cosmo and Wanda, and his baby fairy godbrother Poof, all of whom grant Timmy's wishes. Robots known as Eliminators appear in Timmy's hometown, Dimmsdale, to destroy the "chosen one", Timmy himself. Jorgen von Strangle, a non-floating fairy general who uses an oversized wand, takes him to the Cave of Destiny, a cave that contains prophecies for the "chosen one". The cave is located in Fairy World, a place that sits on a cloud in space and is connected to Earth by a rainbow bridge. Jorgen explains a legend inscribed on the cave wall about the ancient fairy warriors who fought Eliminators and their master, a giant black hole called The Darkness. To defeat The Darkness and Eliminators, Timmy must retrieve and use three special wands: the fire wand, the wind wand and the ice wand. It's a trilogy adventure phenomenon. This is gonna be fun! Ryan F-Freeman: She's right. Let's go to Timmy's dream and I'll show Katie how deep the rabbit hole takes her. at the camera Start act 1. of film with the opening credits, and after that, where in the scene when Timmy is doing his trilogy wishes Timmy: I'm the one. (He does amazing stunts) Mr. Crocker: He's the one. (Crocker follow him, starting the shut Timmy) Mr. Crocker: There's no escaping, Mr. Turner. Mr. Crocker (1# clone): There's no escaping, Mr. Turner. Mr. Crocker (2# clone): '''I already said that. '''Mr. Crocker: No, I said. Mr. Crocker (1# clone): Are we gorgeous or what? Mr. Crockers: (together) There's no escaping the world's most gorgeous army, Mr. Turner. (Timmy jumping in fin air, and going around three times) Timmy: Uh, we're still spinning. (And Timmy fell down and hit a car) Timmy: Yes! Nobody defeats Teo, master of the martial arts. Ha Ha! Hoo Hoo! (They start shouting Timmy, again) Timmy: Ooh. (He start running, in slow monaching, and cut with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof) Cosmo: All right, Timmy! You may always be chosen last at school for kickball or as lab partner. Wanda: But in your trilogy wishes, you're always the chosen one. Katie Jones and Friends appears Katie Jones: Here we are, guys! Category:Princesslazuli234 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts